The present disclosure generally relates to hats and costume and party apparel and/or accessories.
Costumes often make use of a hat to accomplish a desired look or image. For example, hats may be included as part of a package costume or a separately purchased accessory and may be associated with firefighter, police, superhero, sports player, and/or any other type of costume. Some costume hats may have a single configuration, such that they are sold in an already assembled and ready-for-use configuration (e.g., a solid plastic firefighter hat). Other costume hats may be sold in a collapsed form and may require some assembly prior to use. In addition to costumes, hats may be sold and used for other applications as well, such as for use with a party or gathering. For example, a hat may be sold for use with a birthday party and imprinted with a message such as “Happy Birthday!”.